An Alexandrian Fic
by volk-george
Summary: I recently started RPing as Volkner online and 'cause of that, I ended up looking at all his ships, and this one just seemed perfect to me.  I don't know if it's any good or not, so give me feedback if you read it please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday morning. Volkner, the tall, blond gym leader, lay spreadeagled in his bed, letting out the occasional snore or mumble in his sleep. When 8am rolled around, his alarm clock sprang to life blasting out "Black Betty" by Spiderbait quickly followed by a strong sweep from the man's forearm, launching it across the room before shattering into pieces when it collided with the wall. He groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Wiping away the sleep in the corners of his eyes, he made his way into the bathroom. A rough sight greeted him in the mirror, his hair shooting out in different directions. He smoothed it down with his hand before jumping into the shower. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and held up by his hand. With the spare hand he had he picked out a pair of boxers and black jeans to put on, along with a plain black shirt and his usual military style blue jacket. He ran his hands over the golden domes placed on the sleeves before getting dressed and entering his living room. An unwelcome but familiar face was slouched on his sofa, feet placed on the very fragile glass table. "Flint, why are you in my house again?" He asked as he passed through to get breakfast from the kitchen. "Dude, you wouldn't have me sleeping in a hotel when I come to visit now would you?" the red-haired man called out to him. His hair formed a ridiculous afro on his head,but he wouldn't listen to anyone when they told him how stupid it looked. Volkner himself had given up after the first try. He rummaged through cupboards, finding nothing but empty boxes and half eaten packets of food. "Well I'd certainly prefer it if I meant I could eat breakfast in the mornings," he walked back over to the couch and sat down next to the redhead. "You're a bad friend, you know that?"

Flint chuckled before ruffling Volkner's hair, undoing all of his brushing 5 minutes before. "You're just grouchy 'cause I ate your food," his attention diverted back to the television, a show that talked about all the latest happenings in Sinnoh was on. "Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind grabbing me a bagel or something?" he said, knowing he was pushing his luck but appealing to Volkner's very small generous side. "Why am I friends with you again?" the blond mused before walking to the door.

"So are you gonna get me something or not?" Flint shouted after him but the door closed mid sentence. "That's a no, I'm guessing." He picked up the remote for the TV and flicked through the channels.

Volkner shut the door on Flint's plea for more food, and set off towards his favourite cafe in the city. He dragged his fingers along his black Camaro, a single thick blue racing stripe down the center of the hood, carrying on until the rear bumper. The city wasn't big enough to use his car to get around but he still loved it enough to constantly be working on it. His hands resided in his pockets as he traversed the market stalls inhabiting the main street of the city, hoping no one would notice him. A small bell rang as he entered the shop and he walked to the counter. "Good morning, sir!" the barista greeted him, pulling out a notepad and pen. "What would you like today?"

"Just the usual." he motioned with his hand for the barista to go, keeping his head down. He liked this cafe, it was secluded and not many people went in there. It kept his chances of being spotted by a fan low, which was always good in his eyes. He waited for his order, checking his watch impatiently as the barista made his food. He exchanged his cash for the bag and cup of coffee. "Thanks." he replied before exiting the cafe. He stuck to the back of the stalls this time, heading back past his house to his favourite spot of the city. A large boulder that stood in the center of the beach. No one knew how it got there, he liked that about it. It was mysterious and had a calming aura to it. Strolling along the promenade, he got near to the rock to find someone was already sitting atop it. A girl, to be exact. An attractive girl, he thought. As he got closer, certain features stood out to him. Her chestnut hair flowing in the wind. Her youthful, yet mature face. Her white cardigan, held over her seafoam dress by a bright orange bow.

He approached the rock, staring up at the girl. "I see you've found my spot!" he called out. The girl was startled. "O-oh, I'm sorry," she looked embarrassed. "I'll g-go now, i-if you w-want." She stared at her shoes as she climbed down slowly, avoiding Volkner's gaze. He raised his hand to stop her. "No, no, really, it's fine. Do you, uh, mind if I sit with you though?" he asked shyly, fiddling with the bag containing his breakfast. She was surprised at his request, she didn't even know this man. "Oh, o-ok. I-if you want to," she answered whilst nodding. A wide smile spread across the male's face, which made Jasmine blush when she noticed it, her cheeks resembled tamato berries. He pulled himself up and then crawled towards the girl, stopping beside her. "So what's your name?" he opened the bag to retrieve his food, taking a sip of his coffee from his other hand. "W-well, um, I'm Jasmine," she paused. "Jasmine of Olivine. A-and who would I b-be speaking to?" He took a bite out of a bagel before wiping his mouth and responding. "Volkner. Volkner of Sunyshore," he mimicked her with a smile. "I'm the gym leader here." He pulled out an apple from his bag before holding it out to her. She looked at it, confused. "Oh I'm sorry," he apoligised. "I just thought it was rude for me to eat while you had nothing… Do you want it?" He gestured with the apple nervously once again. She looked at him, nonplussed. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I-it's just, I don't n-normally meet such kind strangers," she took the apple from him and bit into it. "Thank you v-very much. And you're the gym leader? That's funny. I am the leader o-of Olivine." She studied the man. He didn't seem much older than her, not much like a gym leader either. Then again, neither did she. She noticed his stare next. It wasn't a threatening stare, but an endearing one. It confused her, she had just met him, why would he be staring at her like that? She had to admit, he was very handsome and kind. "Really?" he smiled again at this information. Like clockwork, when he smiled she blushed, his smile dropped her defences in an instant.

"That's interesting. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jas," he nodded at her, she looked confused by the name. "Sorry, just a nervous habit." he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair afterwards and looking at the sea. "Um, what are you in Sunyshore for?" he looked back at the Olivine girl. Her eyes were a light hazel, like crisp autumn leaves. He was mesmerised by her and he couldn't help it at all. He'd never felt like this about anyone, and a girl he had just met? It was ridiculous, but there was something about her. "W-well, um, I came to Sinnoh for the contests. I was just i-in one in Hearthome," she thought back. "I came to Sunyshore because it reminded me of home. Especially the lighthouse here." she said, more enthusiastic before. Volkner's face lit up, someone who shared his passion. "You have a lighthouse in Olivine too? I run the one here. I set up all the solar panels that power it as well. They power most of the city, in fact." he said arrogantly. Jasmine gapsed, "That's amazing. You must be very intelligent," she complimented him. "Ours is powered by a friend of mine, Amphy. An Ampharos." she explained.

"That's great," he grinned, before motioning to himself. "I'm an Electric specialist myself. I don't own an Ampharos however. They sure are strong though." he informed her. He meshed his fingers together, trying to pluck up the courage to speak. "Um, Jasmine, do you- um, would you like to, uh, come to the lighthouse l-later?" he asked sheepishly. "W-with me?" He quickly looked away from the girl, hoping she wouldn't reject him. Jasmine turned an even brighter red than she had before. "W-what for?" she inquired timidly. He turned back to face her, hands wrapped in his hair on top of his head. "Just, you know, you like lighthouses, I like lighthouses. I t-thought it would be nice." he smiled slightly at the girl. She twirled her pigtail with one of her fingers, thinking about it. "Um… sure. I'd be glad to." she smiled as well, still not making eye contact with Volkner, and checked her watch. "Oh, I have to go somewhere. I'm sorry," she put her hand on his knee, his head shot up, both of them blushing this time. "Don't be, it's fine, just, um, it was nice to meet you!" he grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. "Um, sorry about that, I'm nervous." he admitted releasing his grip. "Goodbye I guess. Should we meet at 7pm?" he asked, looking at his watch and back to her. "Oh, isn't that a bit late?" she questioned.

"We can change it, if you want, I'm not doing anything," he quickly tried to correct the mistake he thought he had made. "No, i-it's fine. 7pm, I'll see you there. Goodbye Volkner." she climbed off the boulder, waving with a smile on her face as she backed away. Once she was out of sight, Volkner collapsed back onto the rock. "What is it about her?" he spoke his thoughts aloud. A shadow covered the top portion of his body, causing him to prop himself up with his elbows and see what was causing it. "So, my friend, it appears, you," he pointed at the gym leader grinning. "have a crush on that lovely lady." He punched Volkner in the arm jokingly, as he laughed at the man. "You leave Jasmine alone!" he threatened, before realising what he had said, a horrified look appeared on his face. "She has a name," Flint said. "So who is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

Volkner paced up and down his bedroom floor, Flint stood in his kitchen, eating whatever food Volkner had replaced from the morning. He had just got out of the shower, towel round his waist and was trying to decide if he should wear his usual outfit of jacket and jeans or if he should try to impress the girl. He decided to go for a mix of both, throwing on his jeans as usual but pulling a black button-up shirt out of closet and putting it on. He picked up his dark blue jacket, throwing it over his shoulder before making his way through the living room into the kitchen. "Come on Flint, I bought that this morning, I told you not to eat it," he said angrily. "You're staying at the Pokemon Center tonight. Out." He pointed towards the door. Flint's mouth full of Volkner's food, he replied, "Oh come on. You can buy more food, but you can't buy more friends." The red-head joked. Volkner glared at him, "Get… out." Flint stomped out sulkily, barging Volkner's shoulder as he left. "You're a bad friend y'know. Kicking me out on such a cold night," Flint pleaded. "I could freeze on the way there!" Volkner pushed him out onto his doorstep, making sure he left before he did. "Key too," he held out his hand causing Flint to grumpily pull out a key from his pocket and drop into Volkner's hand. "Go. Be gone. You can come back when you start getting your own food." He watched him shuffle away from his house, hands in his pockets, head down but then he turned around, looking suspiciously happy. "Fine, I'll go. I was thinking of going to the lighthouse tonight anyway." Volkner's mouth dropped as Flint laughed and ran away quickly. "Arceus damn it," Volkner pounded the doorframe with his fist, slamming the door behind him as he set out to the lighthouse. As he walked, he put his hands through his hair, ruffling and flattening it over and over, a common habit of his when he was nervous. _I only spoke to her for 15 minutes, now we're on a date. Wait, did I just call it a date? What if she doesn't think it's a date? She might be completely crazy and I wouldn't have any idea. And Flint will most likely be there._ He carried on walking, winding up at the doors to the lighthouse. She hadn't shown yet, he was worried she had forgotten or worse, stood him up. Pacing again, another habit of the nervous male, he checked his watch. 6:57. _Where is she?_ 6:59. _Flint will never let me live this down._ Exactly as 7 o'clock rolled around. Jasmine, now in a blue strapless dress, walked slowly up to the lighthouse, noticing Volkner's pacing. "Um, a-are you alright?" she asked, worriedly. He span round, slightly off balance and making a fool of himself. "Oh, um, nothing. I was worried you weren't going to show," he said embarrassedly, noticing what she was wearing. "Wow… You look great." It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The pair both blushed before Volkner spoke up, "Shall we go inside then?" motioning with his hand, and then holding the door open. She passed by him and inside, observing the interior. She walked further inside, examining all the little details that the lighthouse lobby consisted of before turning to him. "Thank you," she spoke quietly. "It was nice of you to ask me to come here." He shrugged his shoulders, walking past her to open the elevator. "No problem. It was nice of you to agree to come here, considering you had just found out my name." he answered, a smile beaming at the girl. The elevator arrived and they stepped in, Volkner pushing the button for the top floor. "Your shirt is nice," she said sheepishly, attempting to return the compliment he gave to her. "This old thing, it's nothing," he said brashly. "Uh, so how long are you in Sunyshore for?" he asked curiously, hoping he'd have more time to spend with the attractive brunette. "I'm not sure actually…" she said, looking up to think. "I only arrived yesterday. I think I want to explore before I leave." Volkner, unable to control himself, had a huge grin on his face, which Jasmine noticed and giggled at. Flustered, Volkner replied, "That's good, i-it's a really beautiful place, really." The doors opened and Volkner stepped out of the embarrassment filled lift instantly, strolling to the window. Jasmine, extremely unlike how she usually acted, skipped up to the screen doors and opened them, carrying on to the railing on the platform. Shocked, Volkner slowly went to the door, leaning against it, watching the girl. She bounded about excitedly, looking at the light atop the tower, and investigating the full circumference of the platform. She stopped back near the door, realising Volkner had seen that little outburst. "What was that?" he asked, surprised at the bouncy, outgoing girl who appeared before him. She looked down at her feet, her face bright enough to replace the light that kept the seas safe. "O-oh, um," she stuttered, back to her usual quiet self. "Well, I-I guess it's just being in a lighthouse, i-it reminds of being at home. I like that about Sunyshore." Volkner smiled at the response, his hometown was his pride and joy, having put so much work into it, like the solar panel walkways and lighthouse itself. "That's good to hear. It's so peaceful here as well. Well, when Flint isn't doing something to ruin my life." He explained, hearing the elevator doors open behind him and hoping Flint hadn't done what he threatened earlier. "Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds?" the vibrant afro emerged from it, smirking as he walked towards them, approaching Jasmine. "Flint, Volkner's best bud and all round favourite person." He held out his hand in front of him for her to shake. "Yeah right," Volkner remarked, regretting it afterwards remembering how devious Flint was. "Oh right, I forgot," he said clutching his stomach laughing. "You found a new favourite person didn't you? Oh, I hope her ears aren't burning." Jasmine understood the cryptic joke, blushing worse than before. "Get out of here," Volkner grabbed Flint's shirt and pushed him into the elevator, and sending him down. As the doors shut, Flint held up a key he took from Volkner while he was pushing him, and in a sing-song tone said "I'll be waiting for you, don't stay out too late." Volkner covered his face with his palm, frowning. He wiped his face with the hand, wiping away the frown he had, returning to Jasmine outside. The first thing he heard was "Do y-you really l-like me that much?" He watched himself kick his feet at the floor, avoiding the question. "So, um, Is Olivine's lighthouse anything like this?" She frowned, standing up straighter to try and get his attention properly. "Volkner, answer me." He noticed the sad expression on her face and instantly spoke up. "Maybe," he said quietly. "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you away." He turned away, hiding himself from her gaze. She smiled, more than she had in a long while. She was glad Volkner had turned away otherwise she might have died from embarrassment. "It's nice a-actually." Volkner's head shot up, turning around. She continued once he was facing her. "U-usually, my suitors bug me for weeks on end and they're n-not very kind by the end of it." A smile returned to her face and she entwined her fingers in between Volkner's, pulling him to the elevator. "Would you walk me back t-to the Pokemon Center?" she asked, assuming he'd say yes, and she was correct. He held her hand tightly and opened the doors of the elevator, stepping in with her. "Thank you," he said, once they were alone. "For not freaking out. I'm not like this usually, but there's something about you, Jas." His smile beaming at her as he said it. She was shocked to hear this, causing her to blush again. "R-really?" she replied, fiddling with her dress, trying to avoid his gaze, but she couldn't help herself. She lost herself in his steel blue eyes, it was like she was staring out at the sea from Olivine. "Yup," he responded gleefully. "Are you coming?" he asked, as he stepped out, Jasmine seemingly in some sort of trance. She shook her head, realising what she'd just done. "Sorry," she apologised, an embarrassed look on her face. She stepped out quickly, leading the blond out of the building, each other's fingers still gripped tightly. There was a slight frost in the air, a cold wind blowing down from Snowpoint probably, causing the Olivine native to shiver. "Hey, wear this," Volkner suggested as he pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "You wouldn't want to get sick while you're here, now would you?" She leant her head on his arm, mumbling some kind of thank you to him. He placed his hand back in hers and carried on walking. Not much was said on their journey back, Volkner joked nervously and Jasmine giggled, until they neared the Pokemon Center. "So, um, can we meet up tomorrow?" he said, a desperate tone in his voice. "Aside from the awkwardness of tonight, it was really fun hanging out with you." He turned to her, awaiting her answer. "Well, that depends," she replied cheekily. "What's in it for me?" Volkner was surprised to see this outgoing side of her again but it caused him to grin nonetheless. "I reckon, there's a breakfast somewhere in this deal," he said, placing his finger on his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "And possibly a venture into the depths of the Sunyshore market." She laughed quietly, before facing him as well. "I guess, that could be arranged then," Smiling, she turned back to face the Pokemon Center, now right in front of them. "This is me, I guess I should give your ja-"

"No, no, keep it, I have plenty at home." She smiled, releasing her hand from his, and taking off the jacket to hold it close to her. "Thank you, for the warm jacket, and the wonderful night." The blond shrugged the compliments off, walking under the alcove above the door with her. "So, um, do you want me to pick you up here in the morning?" he asked excitedly. "Don't worry, I'll come find you," she said, Volkner's face looked confused and surprised. "I can make my way around by myself, I don't need you to take me everywhere Volkner." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. "Goodnight." she whispered as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, before quickly running into the Pokemon Center giggling. "Um… but… what..?" The Gym leader fumbled and tripped over his own words, mouth gaping from surprise. His fingers traced his cheek where her warm lips had been just a moment ago. He couldn't remember the last time he was this full of joy, his smile wider than ever before. Even Flint's antics couldn't bring him down, which was lucky as his friend strolled along at exactly that moment. His singing could be heard from blocks away, "Can you feel, the love tonight?" he sang to the blond, who ignored him and began walking home. "Oh come on. You're not gonna tell me if I've got a shot in the music industry?" he shouted after him, but he was oblivious to everything he heard. All he could think of was seeing Jasmine again.


	3. Chapter 3

6:32 AM. He couldn't sleep. This didn't trouble him though because it was for a good reason unusually. He couldn't stop thinking about Jasmine, the girl he had met the day before. The girl with those warm lips that touched his cheek, the girl with the captivating hazel eyes, the girl who had swept Volkner, well and truly, off his feet. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he stepped out of the shower. As usual, he pulled up the same design and same colour jeans as he did every other day. Even though he had several of them, they were the only type of pants he seemed to have. Once he had them on, he walked into the living room to tidy the place up a bit. Flint lay sprawled out across the floor some distance from the couch. With no idea as to how he got there, Volkner picked up a football and lobbed it into his gut, waking him. "Arceus Christ!" the redhead yelled out, clutching his ribs. "What's wrong with you?" Volkner laughed and stepped over him, continuing to pick stuff up. "If you didn't sleep in the middle of my living room, you wouldn't be awoken this way." After he had cleared up all the rubbish, he sat down at the sofa, grabbed a remote from Flint's hand next to him and flicked through the channels, exactly as his friend had been doing before. 15 minutes of squabbling over what to watch later, Volkner jumped up from his chair. He'd been gazing out his window when he saw Jasmine strolling down his drive. He shot across to the door, opening it just as she put her hand up to knock. They both remained frozen, staring at each other with huge smiles on their faces. That was until Jasmine realised Volkner was topless and she clasped her hands over her eyes, going a very bright shade of red. "Oh, uh, sorry, I'll go finish getting dressed and then we'll go, alright? Just wait there," he said, hands on her arms which were covered by the blue jacket he'd given her the previous night. He turned and raced across to his bedroom door, Jasmine peeking through her fingers at him as he left, giggling to herself but blushing when Flint had noticed what she was doing through the gap in the doorway.

He stumbled as he ran into his room to get dressed, falling face first into a pile of clothes. He pulled on a plain t-shirt and since the cold winds had started to come down from Snowpoint, he reached down into the heap for a grey hoody with bright yellow lining. Zipping it up and putting on some sneakers, he jumped the corner of the bed and sprinted to the door. "I'll be back sometime later Flint, do not eat my food while I am out again!" he yelled as he slid out the door, landing very close to Jasmine on the step, who let out a little squeak at his sudden presence, causing him to stumble and fall over backwards onto some grass. She covered her mouth to hide her laugh, but it seeped through. Volkner looked at her from where he lay on the grass, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt under his jacket, much more casual than what she'd been wearing in their last two meetings. He stood up, brushing himself off, wiping his now red face and ruffling his hair. "Shall we go then?" he gestured with his hand for her to lead out of his drive and onto the street. She walked slightly ahead, stopping after a while to let him walk next to her before carrying on. "So where are we headed first?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him. He put his hands in the pockets of his hoody, and thought. "Well, I promised you breakfast as part of our deal, so I'm guessing we're gonna head to my favourite cafe, unless you have somewhere in mind," he spoke very cheerily, unlike his usual self. Jasmine brought out this whole new side to him that even he didn't know about before. She smiled, "Sure," she replied, the same cheeriness in her own voice. "You're the one who lives here so you can choose." They carried on, Jasmine following Volkner as they turned down several streets back to the centre of town. The market was just in sight. "The cafe's not too far from here," he said holding his hand out behind him for her to hold. "Come on." She took the hand, and suddenly jolted forward as Volkner sped through crowds, Jasmine in tow, until they got to the cafe. "W-what was that about?" she asked, slightly unbalanced. Volkner scratched his head, opening the door for her. "Well, I don't like people interrupting me here, so I try not to let people follow me," he said slightly embarrassed at his odd quirk, as she walked in past him.

He followed her through as she picked a booth in the corner of the room. "Do you want me to go up and order for you?" he asked politely. "They do pretty much everything, so you don't need to look at a menu really." He smiled, watching her as she thought about what to have. "U-um, I think I'll just have some toast a-and some cornflakes." Volkner slid out of the booth and walked over to the counter, resting his arms on the counter while he waited for the barista. Jasmine, now sat alone at the table, couldn't help but stare at him while he was away. _He's so kind, unlike all the other men who have taken an interest in me_. She giggled, remembering seeing him half naked earlier. _He was pretty good looking as well_, she thought to herself. _Wait, did I just call him good looking? I've only known him for a day. _She sunk in the seat, slouching unlike her usual self until she noticed Volkner waving to her from the counter, making her shoot up and straighten out her back against the booth. _Maybe I do like him… _she thought, _but I eventually have to go back to Olivine, I have responsibilities there._ Volkner strolled back over, sitting down opposite her again. "They said it should be no more than 5 minutes," he told her. "So how are you this morning Jas?" She smiled at his nickname for her, fiddling the jacket zipper. "Well, Vol," she said nervily with a smirk. "I have been very well since you left me at the Pokemon Center last night. Thanks to your lovely jacket, I have not caught a cold." He laughed at the new name she gave him, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her smirking. "Well it was my pleasure," he replied. "It looks good on you, even with the rolled up sleeves and overly long torso." They both laughed just as a waiter approached carrying a tray full of food and drink, which he laid in the centre of their table. "Thank you," Volkner said, nodding to the waiter. "I'm starving, are you?" Jasmine nodded in agreement before starting very hastily on her toast. Volkner was surprised again, observing the odd petite woman that kept on coming out with new interesting facts or habits about herself as she ate. "I thought you said you were hungry?" she asked curiously as she finished a piece of toast. He snapped out of his short trance, tucking into the cereal he had ordered, taking sips of coffee in between spoons of flakes. "Are you looking to buy anything in the market then?" he asked, trying to stave off the silence. She gulped down her food before saying, "Well, I was thinking of buying a souvenir while I was here, so I thought today would be a good day to do that." He nodded, and took a bite out of his bagel. "Are there any interesting things for sale in there?" she asked, before carrying on with her own breakfast. Volkner drank the last few drops of his coffee before answering. "Well, interesting, sure, things that won't break after a day of owning them, not so much," He laughed. "I'm sure we'll find you something though." They both noticed that he'd used 'we' and not 'I' or 'you', resulting in the rest of the meal being eaten in awkward silence with red faces. Thanks to both of them eating as if the plate would be taken away from them in a few seconds, it didn't last long. They shuffled out of the booth and left the cafe, shouting thanks back to the workers as they exited.

"So," Volkner was the first to speak after the odd break from conversation. "To the market?" Jasmine squeezed her arm in between the arm that was in hoody pocket and his body, linking them together. "Lead the way, Vol," she giggled as they set off in search of a Sunyshore souvenir. They walked into the mesh of house supplies to figurines to comics to old novels to films and everything in between, checking each stand to see if there was something Jasmine wanted. After half an hour of disappointing finds, they neared the edge of the last few stalls. Jasmine sighed, leaning on Volkner's shoulder. He didn't want her to be disappointed with the day, so he thought he'd go find something for her. "Hey, I'm just gonna stop in one of the cafes to use the bathroom," he lied, "I'll come find you, just keep looking for something." She nodded and let go of him, walking off to look at more items. He headed out and of the block of stalls and re-entered at another part, checking each stall. He tried to remember what he knew about her, she was from Olivine, she liked the lighthouse, nothing related to those things that he could find anything was worth giving to her. Then he noticed a stand selling plushy versions of Pokemon. He walked up to it, searching for a certain one. "Can I help you?" An old man asked, from behind the table, sitting on a stool. "Looking fer a Pokemon?" Volkner looked up at him, straightening up and looking for his wallet in his pocket. "Yeah, there isn't any chance you have an Ampharos, do you?" he spoke quickly, trying to move as fast as possible to avoid being spotted by Jasmine. "Let me take a look," the man replied, leaning over and delving into some boxes full of random Pokemon. Volkner span round, watching the crowd. The chestnut hair stood out against the rest of the people, a shocked look on her face. He hoped she wouldn't storm off, which she didn't. Unfortunately for Volkner, she was headed straight towards him. He turned, pleading for the man to search faster, while dropping some money on the table in front of him. "Ah, here it is. Ampharos, there ya go, buddy, thanks for the tip!" Grabbing the plushy, he span round to find Jasmine, ready to tear him to pieces for lying to her, until she spotted the Ampharos in his hands he held out in front of him. Her eyes welled up with gratitude, "Thank you," she said tearfully, but still sounding ecstatic and full of gratitude. "You're so kind and sweet." She hugged the toy, nuzzling it's head with her nose. "I just wanted to get you something, since you couldn't seem to find anything…" he explained. She shook her head, telling him to stop before grabbing his hand and wrapping it in the jacket sleeves that were too long for her. "Don't worry," she said, looking down at the toy again, this time noticing the watch on her wrist. "Oh no! I'm meant to be at the Pokemon Center in 5 minutes for a call with home. I lost track of time. Oh no, this is bad." She worried, running in one direction before turning in another, nervously shaking. Volkner grabbed her by the arms and held her still. "Don't worry, I got this," he said with a smirk. "Luxray, get us to the Pokemon Center as fast as you can!" The majestic lion emerged, jolts of electricity coursing through it's fur. Volkner sat on it's back, lying low down, instructing Jasmine to follow his lead. She slid one leg over the beast and it took off as soon as it felt her presence on it. She gripped tightly round Volkner's waist to stay on. Volkner himself had been busy pulling out a pair of driving goggles he had found, left in his hoody pocket. Luxray bounded from stall to stall, pacing through people, swerving in and out of obstructions. Within no time, the lion strolled up to the Pokemon Center entrance, where the two humans stood up. "See you then," Volkner raised his hand to wave her goodbye for now, only to be winded by the sudden movement of Jasmine. She flung her arms round the Gym leader, burying her face into his hoody. After a second of surprise, he put his own arms around the girl. Her head rose back out of the fabric, releasing the male. "Thank you," she said, Luxray purred as if he wanted some kind of acknowledgement. "And you too Luxray." She hugged the lion and kissed it on the top of it's head, at which it purred contently, lying down. "Please don't go just yet," she begged Volkner. "I want to spend more time with you." She checked her watch and started pacing backwards. "Don't go please!"

Volkner stood there, still quite surprised. "Good job Luxray," he praised the cat, returning it to it's ball before walking over to the counter and placing his team of Pokeballs in a tray. "Could you check these please?" he asked the Nurse at the counter. "Of course I shall, Volkner." she took them into a room just behind the counter. He made his way over to a chair and linked his hands with each other, waiting patiently for the wonderful, interesting whirlwind of a girl he had spent the morning with.


End file.
